Day One (EG Ep.)
"Day One"' is the first episode of the first season in ''Enchanted Gems, and the first episode overall.'' Synopsis Citrine is acting very depressed, so the Gems try to lift her spirits. Plot *''episode opens to the Galaxy Warp'' Star Sapphire: (jumps on a warp pad) Inactive! Diamond: (jumps on a warp pad) Inactive. Citrine: (jumps on a warp pad) Inactive. (sighs) Like always.... Ruby: We're safe once more. Sapphire: Don't you guys ever get tired of Earth? It can be so boring sometimes. Pyromorphite: Not really, its pretty neat. Ki: I agree, I find humanity...interesting. Onyx: (jumps on a warp pad) Inactive. Emerald: (jumps on a warp pad) Inactive! Ruby: Okay, everything's the way it should be, let's go. * Gems except Citrine walk toward a warp pad Star Sapphire: Citrine, you coming? Citrine: (sighs and rolls eyes) Fine. * Gems warp away, and cuts to a scene in the Crystal Palace Ruby: We need to think of a new strategy. Emerald: Yeah. (looks inside fridge) Sapphire: A lot of these Kindergarten Gems have been showing up lately, do you they could be...active again? Ruby: No, its impossible, we shut those down a long time ago. Onyx: And by a long time you mean millennia, right? Ruby: Yes, it seems like it was just yesterday. Citrine: Not for me. Star Sapphire: What? Citrine: You know what. Star Sapphire: What do I know? Citrine: Ugh! (walks outside) Star Sapphire: My god, what is wrong with her? She snaps at me every day, brat. Sapphire: Don't call people names, even if they are total buttholes, its the wrong thing to do. Star Sapphire: That's fair. Ruby: I think she needs some moral support, how about you guys come and show some of your morality? * moans, and all except Sapphire goes into their rooms Sapphire: Good luck. (walks into her room) Ruby: Can't they ever have some empathy? * walks outside, cuts to a scene at The Crab Shack Waitress: You may be seated. (gives Pyromorphite, Onyx, and Emerald menus) Here are your menus, we cater mostly crabs, but also a large selection of seafood. Have a good dinner, hope you enjoy! (walks away) Onyx: (sits down) I love crabs. Emerald: (sits down) You mean crustaceans. Onyx: Yeah, whatever. Its just that, a long time ago, when I had my old body- Emerald: Crustaceans are a very large group of arthropods, usually treated as a subphylum, which includes such familiar animals as crabs, lobsters, crayfish, shrimp, krill and barnacles. Onyx: Anyways, like I was saying- Pyromorphite: (sits down, looks at menu) This is an abomination! How can humans feed on such innocent creatures! Onyx: (looks at menu) Just forget it. Emerald: Forget what? Onyx: Sometimes, I wish you guys would pay more attention to me. I have my own problems, too.... Emerald: Get over it. Pyromorphite: Yeah, we don't really care about your...past. Onyx: But- Emerald: Excuse me, we're ready to order. *''walks over'' Waitress: What you boys like? Emerald: A diet soda, and crab legs. Pyromorphite: Sea urchins. Waitress: Alright. (writes on notepad) And what about you? Onyx: I'm not hungry. Waitress: Okay, we'll have your food out as soon as possible. *''walks away'' Emerald: (looks outisde, and sees Citrine walking) Hey, what's she ''doing out this late at night? Pyromorphite: Maybe she's wandering again? Onyx: ''Again? Emerald: I better go get her. *''gets up out of his seat'' Pyromorphite: Don't forget we're splitting the check. *''to scene of Emerald running towards Citrine'' Emerald: Hey! Wait up! *''catches up to Citrine'' Citrine: (mumbling) Not again.... Emerald: Citrine, explain why you're out this late? You know better than that. Citrine: You sound exactly like Ruby. Emerald: Ruby is only trying to protect you, just like the rest of us. Citrine: Can't you just ever...leave me alone? Emerald: No, we're going home, now. (grabs Citrine's arm, and starts to drag her) Citrine: Let go of me! (summons her weapon) Emerald: Don't act like a little baby. Citrine: (slashes Emerald's eye with a shuriken, knocking him down, while breaking free from his grip, and runs away) Emerald: (gets up, and rubs eye) Maybe she was right.... *''starts walking toward The Crab Shack, and the episode ends'' Features Characters *Sapphire (debut) *Diamond (debut) *Ruby (debut) *Citrine (debut) *Star Sapphire (debut) *Ki (debut) *Pyromorphite (debut) *Onyx (debut) *Emerald (debut) Production Notes Songs *Enchanted Gems Theme Category:Enchanted Gems Episodes